yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Q73/guide
Complete effects guide for Q73 (Version 0.01). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Godkiller' WEAPON Appearance: 0 becomes a shadowy figure. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs will slow down/stop moving. Action: None. Location: Found in the Deserted City. Practical Uses: Allows 0 to access hidden areas. Enter the blue-gray door with the red orb in the middle. Go north to the huge building then go up its right side. Go along the narrow path going inside the building. Enter the archway. Go up and through the archway. Follow the path of blood to another building and go inside. Go left and through the doorway. Go north and interact with the object in the ground. 'Orb' SEE AS THEY SEE Appearance: 0 becomes an orb. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Bloody Statue area in the Orb Forest. Practical Uses: None. (Godkiller effect is needed). Enter the green door. Go north-west and interact with the bloody statue. Equip the Godkiller effect, then find and interact with the green NPC. Go up and interact with the eye under the bloody figure. 'Deathmask' HIDE Appearance: 0 wears a red mask. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Snow Field. Practical Uses: Allows 0 to access hidden areas. Enter the blue and green tiled door. Go north-west and enter the white doorway. Go north-east and enter the igloo. Interact with the object stuck to the wall. ='Items Guide'= ---- 'Key' OPENS VISION BEYOND Enter the blue-gray door with a red orb in the middle. Go left and enter the doorway. Interact with the eye in the room, which should show a picture of a closed eye. Leave the room then go north to the large building. Go north to the top of the map and enter the doorway. Interact with the eye in the room. This time, it should show a picture of a half-open eye. Leave the room then go back south to the entrance. This time, go right and enter either one of two doorways next to each other. Interact with the eye in the middle of the room. You should see a picture of a fully open eye. Leave this room then go back to the Nexus through the blue-gray door. Enter the fleshy door. Go north and enter the doorway on the flesh-building. Enter the hole in the room. Interact with the orb. 'Birth' ALIVE AND DEAD Enter the sandy-brown doorway. Go left and enter the wide hole in the wall. Go left and enter the doorway (avoid the chasers). Interact with the triangle. ='Ending'= ---- (All Effects and Items must have been gotten). Interact with the moving red door. Go up the stairs to your right. Go south-west and up the stairs. Go north-east and up the stairs. Go north-west and enter the pink door using the Key. Equip the Deathmask effect and go down through the sliding door. Interact with the bloody object on the balcony to get another Birth. Go back into the bedroom to see the ending. Category:Walkthroughs